ZooTopia The city of harmony and togetherness
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: Basically furthering Judy's and Nick's Relationship since it was already confirmed by Richard Moore himself I love this movie and I like that Disney Movie it's very cute and I like the relationship between NickXJudy so enjoy and don't blast me Thankyou. I'll rate it T
1. Chapter 1

The city of harmony and togetherness

Ch. 1

"The Case of Tundra Town "

It was a week after Nick P wilde has been a cop with his partner Judy Hopps, Nick was asleep when He heard Judy in the kitchen singing to Gazelle's Song Try Everything, He yawned and stretched and had a sly smile and crept up behind her grabbing her by the waist. Judy screamed and hit Nick with the kitchen towel.  
"don't do that!" Nick laughed  
"you woke me up carrots "Judy blushed and looked away  
"sorry about that "

Nick laughed and rolled his eyes  
"aww carrots your blushing "Judy hit him with the towel again.  
Nick laughed then he stopped when he noticed the expression on her face as her ears were droopy.  
"what's wrong you look nervous?"

Judy sighed and walked to the bed they share. Nick followed her and sat beside her.  
"What's wrong?" Judy looked at him with her ears down.  
"you haven't met my parents yet especially my dad he is way over protective and I don't want you to get upset with the way they will be scared of you or anything "

Nick smiled  
"Don't worry about that Carrots everything will be ok "Judy looked at him and smiled as she hugged him. her phone went off it was chief bogo.

(Chief Bogo on the other end)

'Officers Hopps and wilde you two have a case to solve it's in Tundra town two missing snow leopards it has nothing to do with the night howlers they were last seen by the market at 6 in the morning today find them and bring them back home safe call immediately once they are located 'he hung up.

Nick and Judy nodded at each other and put their police officer outfits on and went out to their police car.

Nick was concerned about Judy but he stayed focused on the case, though. Judy drove towards Tundra town and parked as they arrived, Nick got out of the car along with Judy and went around asking questions about the two snow leopards if there were witnesses or not. They stopped at Mrs. James house whose friend was a polar bear asking if they knew anything about what he saw or not, Mrs. James welcomed them in as Greg explained to them that he saw a black and white car in the back of the market when his two friends went missing he explained to them he called the police right away and ran home because he was scared this morning, Judy wrote down the information the two Officers gotten up and thanked Greg for the information and thanked Mrs. James for the hospitality they left the house and headed around the town towards the market the last place the two were seen . Nick stayed close by his partner Judy when they walked up to the manager who was taking to Chief bogo  
Chief bogo looked  
"what have you two found out so far ?" Judy spoke to chief bogo telling him their friend Greg was with them this morning he saw a black and white car.

Chief bogo nodded and left back to the Police station. Nick and Judy were speaking to the cashiers  
and one told the license tag of the car that was in the back of the market.

In-between the talking Judy's phone went off, it was her mom and dad, she told the cashier one second and answered her phone  
'me and Nick are in the middle of a case and dad I'm fine I got to go 'she sighed and hung up Nick was worried about Judy when he heard a noise in the back he grabbed Judy they ran towards the back and saw the car they jumped in the cop car placed the siren on and chased down the car throughout the town Judy made a sharp turn and cornered the car Nick and Judy gotten out of the car they were about to make an arrest when the kidnapper wasn't there Nick crouched down when he saw paw prints in the snow.  
"This way carrots "

Judy followed the paw prints in the snow by Nick's side and they stopped in front of an abandoned building they hid behind the cop car, Nick made hand signals he was quiet and went behind the wall across , he went in the building he was whispering "carrots come now but be careful there are guards and cameras " Judy was quiet and headed towards where Nick was she crouched down and was by Nick now as they looked through the window , The snow leopard cubs were tied up , an arctic wolf was in in a suit and talking to his guards , Judy alerted the police station .

(at the police station)

Claw Houser alerted Chief bogo they headed out.

(back at the Abandoned building 9pm)

Nick and Judy were quiet as they hid they freed the cubs and when one of the guards spotted them the alarm went off, Judy and nick looked and held the cubs as they held their badges out  
"you're under an arrest for kidnapping "

The arctic wolf boss went after them, Nick went in front of Judy and the cubs protecting them he got scratched on his stomach The cubs cried and stayed by Judy,

Nick gritted his teeth when Chief bogo and his group arrived on time arresting the arctic wolf boss, Judy handed the cubs to Officer fang mire and called the ambulance.

Nick fainted from blood loss

Judy cried  
"Nick hang in there "The ambulance put him on the stretcher Judy went with them as they rushed him to the emergency room.

(at the E.R)

Nick laid in the bed his stomach was bandaged up, Judy had her ears down and watched him, her phone went off it was her mom and dad, she put it on silent and waited for Nick to awake , Chief bogo walked in  
"officer hopps are you alright and he will wake up soon don't worry the doctor said it was a minor wound get some rest and great job to you and officer wilde for rescuing those cubs goodnight Hopps " he walked out and went home ten minutes later there was a knock on the door , Judy opened it was the parents of the snow leopards they rescued .  
The mother hugged her  
'Thank you so much to you and Officer Wilde for bringing our babies home we have something for you and Officer Wilde to thank you "the father and mother handed a check for $200, please take it for you two you guys were so brave and sorry to hear what happened to your partner, the little cubs handed her flowers for Nick.

Judy smiled and wiped her tears "Thank you and that's what we do at the ZPD and it's ok it was my fault I wasn't paying attention when boss attacked "The cubs hugged Judy and left with their parents out of the room.

Judy placed the flowers near the ones she bought for him and kept her ears down with tears she laid her head on his side and fell asleep.

(In Bunny Burrow)

The parents of Judy were starting to worry about their daughter since they haven't heard from her, Mr. Hopps sighed and looked at pictures of Judy when she was little, Bonnie saw her husband and sat beside him ,  
"It will be ok Stu don't worry she is an officer now and us worrying won't change it we need to accept she is all grown up " Stu held his wife bonnie to him  
"I know bonnie I just miss her around her out there so far from home " Bonnie looked at him  
"I miss her too but we will hear from her again don't worry let's get some sleep " Stu nodded he sighed he turned the light off and fell asleep holding his wife bonnie .

(Back at Zootopia E.R)

It was 6 in the morning, Nick opened his eyes and smiled seeing Judy asleep he sat up  
"Carrots? "

Judy heard his voice as she smiled bright hugging him"

Nick flinched  
"easy Carrots, I'm ok "he wiped her tears smiling at her; Judy looked at him smiling  
" I'm so glad you're ok and I'm sorry it's my fault that you got hurt "

Nick looked at her "No, it's not carrots you were holding the cubs I didn't want to lose you I don't know what I'll do if I ever did lose my sly bunny "

Judy looked into his green eyes, Nick looked into her purple eyes their lips met, Finnick walked  
in  
"well Nick you do have a soft side " he laughed Nick looked with an annoyed face  
"no one asked you Finnick " Finnick laughed  
"of calm down glad to hear your alright Judy called me telling me what happened I couldn't get here until today " Nick chuckled "Thank you, Finnick for visiting me so what you been up to? Still selling those pawscicles?"

Finnick looked at him  
"yea Its easier now that the Mr. Jumbo lets me buy them now since the first time Judy was there, how's the cop life going "

Nick shrugged  
"it's a lot more adventure when I'm with officer Hopps in the field "

Finnick looked  
"nice I brought these for you and Judy "he handed them pawscicles Judy grabbed them

"Thank you Finnick that was nice of you "

Finnick chuckled  
"No problem do not spread it around officer I still got my reputation, see you around Nick "he walked out, the doctor walked in 20 mins after Finnick left  
"good to see you up Officer wilde how do you feel? "

Nick looked at the doctor  
'I'm fine now when Can I leave?" The doctor spoke  
"later on this afternoon you can we are putting in your records and we will notify you and officer Hopps but you can't go back to work until that wound heals "

Nick sighed  
"Yes Doctor Thomas I'll let myself heal "he winked at Judy when his doctor looked away.

Doctor Thomas walked out, Judy opened a pawscicles and was eating it. Nick looked at her and gotten out of the bed

"You're still worried about me meeting your parents aren't you Carrots?" Judy sighed  
"yes they keep calling me "Nick sighed "call your mom since she is more understanding I'll stay quiet and I want you to tell them you're going to stay there for a week but your dad won't know I'm with you that's how they will meet me." Judy looked at him  
" I don't know Nick "

Nick looked at her "Don't make me make you do it I have my ways carrots "he slyed smiled at her with his hands in his blue officer pants without his shirt on since his stomach was bandaged.

Judy looked at him blushing. "what will you do if I don't do it, Slick Nick? "

Nick chuckled

"You don't want to know carrots that is your warning "

Judy was not sure what he was going to do. Nick saw she wasn't reaching for her phone yet, then she saw his sly smile and blushed.  
"alright I'll do it stay quiet "

Nick laughed  
"I rest my case " he relaxed on the sofa while she called .

Judy decided to muzzle time her mother; it was answered,

'omg, Judy you're ok what's going on is everything ok? '

Judy spoke  
'Mom listen remember Nick the one I told you about?' her mother nodded

'yes bun bun what about him?' she took a deep breath when she looked at him,

nick nodded at her, she looked back at her phone

'Me and Nick will be staying there for a week since Nick can't go back to work until his wound heals please mom do this for me don't tell dad I'm going to prove to dad he is a great guy , and hide the care package from dad when we arrive ."  
Nick said to himself 'Care package, what?' he got up and went on the chat with Judy 'what care package and hello Mrs. Hopps,

Judy's mom spoke

'if that's what you want bun bun and he means that much to you I'll do it for you and hello Nick how are feeling?

'Nick spoke and smiled 'I'm better now Mrs. Hopps thank you see you this week and I want to know what this care package is , Stu's voice was heard her mom hung up . Nick looked at Judy  
"You feel better now carrots ?" Judy smiled at him "Yes, I actually do but question if I wasn't going to do what were you gonna do ? I'm just curious "  
Nick chuckled "your always curious carrots don't worry you'll find out when the time is right "

the doctor walked in 4 hours later  
Dr. Thomas spoke  
"you can leave now Officer wilde take care and remember you can't go back to work for a weekend. "Nick grabbed his shirt and buttoned it on and put his tie on

"let's go carrots let's go pack "

Judy walked out with him to the police car and headed to her apartment. they parked she walked out of the car and unlocked her door, they walked in she laid on her bed for a bit, Nick chuckled  
and looked at her.  
"tired already carrots? what's wrong "

Judy looked at him  
"It's just my back Nick I pulled it when they brought you to the E.R "

Nick looked at her  
"I see sit up I'll fix it " Judy looked at him  
"no it's ok I'll be alright " Nick chuckled  
"you scared carrots ?" Judy blushed "no, I'm not scared "

Nick went behind her  
"Then relax, you can trust me "

Judy looked at him  
"I do trust you alright go ahead "

Nick cracked his paw knuckled and started to give her a massage.

"ow "

Nick rolled his eyes and continued to give her a massage. Judy was more relieved as he continued massaging her back. He finished 25 mins after as he loosen her tight back spot .  
Judy looked "wow that feels so much better thank you nick "

Nick smiled  
"anytime "he got up from the bed and called his parents  
'I'll be gone for a weekend no nothing like that mom, no. …. he sighed  
'I know mom see you and dad in a week and yes I'm fine 'he hung up . Judy laughed a little  
Nick looked at her  
"what's so funny carrots?"

Judy laughed

"Nothing "

Nick looked at her

"Oh really you sure about that?" he tickled her, Judy was laughing

"Nick no stop! "she continued laughing.

Nick continued tickling her

Judy laughed louder and fell on the ground, Nick continued ticking her  
"you going to tell me now "

Judy laughed more

"ok you win you sly fox "

Nick chuckled  
"That's my nature my dumb bunny "Judy giggled  
"I was laughing because of the way you were making fun of your mom talking on the phone,

Nick chuckled

"I always do it anyways lets finish packing and head to bed we will head over there tomorrow morning since it's the beginning of the weekend.

Judy got up and finished packing her bag, Nick finished his after her and went to bed with her he held her and they both fell asleep.

To be continued .


	2. Chapter 2

ZooTopia The city of harmony and togetherness

Ch.2

"Weekend at Hopp's Farm part 1 "

It was the next day Nick was still asleep Judy stretched when the alarm went off, she was nervous Nick continued sleeping.

Judy looked  
"Nick gets up you lazy fox "Nick continued sleeping,

Judy decided the shake him

"Get up Nick "! Nick fell off the bed  
"what time is it?" Judy looked a him

"It's now 9 am and our train is leaving in 30 minutes "

Nick got up he was grumpy.

"we are stopping at the coffee shop because I never wake up this early "

Judy rolled her eyes  
"alright we will stop at the coffee shop in the station let's go"

Nick grabbed his phone and placed it in his tan pants pocket and went out to the car, and drove towards the station they parked, and headed to the coffee shop Nick bought his coffee

put his shades on and walked into the train with Judy sitting down.

Judy called her mom  
'we are on the train mom see you in a bit 'she hung up the train started to move as they left the city side of Zootopia. Nick was on his phone looking through it. an 1 hour later Judy was asleep on nick's shoulder, Nick looked and smiled. They arrived at the station of Bunny burrow he nudged Judy  
"wake up carrots we are here "

Judy yawned  
"sorry I fell asleep "

Nick laughed  
"It's ok come on let's get to your home before it starts to rain "

Judy walked with nick and headed to her house and her farm were her mom and dad was, her father stu saw Judy then saw a fox beside her he ran to get the fox Taser, Bonnie face palmed

"STU GET BACK HERE! "

Judy and Nick walked up to Bonnie

She smiled

"welcome Nick and glad to see your bun "she hugged her daughter Judy, Stu came out with a fox Taser  
"who are you and why are you here ?!"

Judy took the fox Taser away from her father.  
"stop it, dad, this is Nick Wilde is my best friend Dad and my partner the one you met at the gazelle concert? "

Stu hung his mouth open he fainted. Bonnie sighed  
'I'm sorry about this dear you and nick go inside I'll be in a minute after I wake your father up "

Judy sighed she walked inside with her ears down.

Nick looked at her  
"carrots don't worry I guess we will have to stay for 2 weeks so I can get to know your parents better your mom accepts me but your father will be a while it seems "Nick called chief bogo  
'we will be back in 2 weeks yes sir 'he hung up and placed his phone on her dresser he sat beside her

Holding her.

(outside)

Stu gained consciousness

"was I dreaming?"

Bonnie looked at him

"No stu you upset our daughter why can't you just accept him like I do she is happy with him he helped save her job and I agreed with Judy to let them stay to get to know you mainly "stu sighed  
"But bon"

Bonnie placed her finger on his mouth  
"I don't want to hear it you understand?"

Stu nodded  
'alright hunny but one slip he is getting tased "

bonnie looked at him  
"no, he won't because I'm taking it away from you "she grabbed it and went inside the house and locked it up.

"You touch it you're going to get it "it started to rain when stu bonnie and Judy's 275 brothers and sisters walked in the house shaking their fur.  
Bonnie went to check in on Nick and Judy she saw them asleep in Judy's bed she smiled  
and closed the door quietly.

Stu sat down on the couch and sighed.

Bonnie was starting to cook dinner Thinking what to make for a fox.

(upstairs in Judy's room)

Nick and Judy were fast asleep throughout the day.

(back in Zootopia)

Chief bogo was going through the missing mammal files, and the arrests, Officer claw Houser  
handed chief bogo another file. chief bogo was thinking on what to do since his two best cops were on a break.

(Back at Bunny burrow 8:45 pm at night)

Nick stretched and looked at the time, he looked at Judy and smiled when a knock on the door was heard.

Bonnie spoke  
"dinner will be ready in 5 mins"

Nick spoke

"Thank you, mom, I'm going to wake up Judy "Bonnie walked downstairs and set the table.

Nick tapped Judy

"wake up carrots dinner is ready "

Judy yawned and stretched  
"what time is it?"

Nick looked at the clock  
"8:55 pm at night "he stood up

Judy changed Nick's bandages before they went downstairs. They both exited the room and walked downstairs.

Judy 275 brothers and sisters looked at nick, her sisters giggled  
"he is big "

Judy laughed  
"girls behave "Judy's sisters sat down around the table next to their sister Judy and Nick.

Judy sat down beside Nick.

Bonnie handed a plate of blueberries with fries to Nick.

"sorry we normally eat carrots and salad "Nick smiled  
'it's ok mom this looks good I love blueberries "

Bonnie smiled  
"I didn't know that I'm glad you like it "

Judy was eating her carrot salad

Judy's 4 baby sister's finished eating they went under the table playing with Nick's tail  
"so fluffy "they giggled, Nick heard the giggling he looked under the table  
"hey! carrots your sister's are playing with my tail "Judy smiled and laughed

"Mom please tell them to stop "Bonnie grabbed the 4

"come on be nice to Nick bedtime "The 4 girls complained

"but mommy "

Bonnie put them in their beds  
"no mommy goodnight "she kissed their foreheads tucked them in and walked out.

Stu stayed silent after dinner he went upstairs without saying goodnight.

Bonnie sighed  
Nick looked at Judy she had her ears down she went outside looking up at the stars.

Bonnie looked  
"bun bun?"

Nick turned to Bonnie  
"mom Judy and I will be staying for another week is that ok?"

Bonnie nodded .  
"yes, of course, it's not a problem at all "

Nick helped Judy's mom with the dishes and said goodnight to her, he walked outside with his hands in his pockets  
"Carrots? "Judy didn't look behind her, she kept her ears down,

Nick went beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Carrots don't worry I told mom we will be staying for another week "Judy had tears in her eyes  
Nick held his arms get in here "she walked in his arms and placed her hand on his stomach , "That's its deep breaths it will be ok come on lets head to bed it's getting late " he hugged her tightly they walked in the house and went up to her room and fell asleep instantly.

To be continued.


	3. Ch 3

Zootopia City of harmony and Togetherness

Ch. 3

"last week on Hopps farm "

It was 6: 30 am at Bunny Burrow the sun was rising, the rooster crowed when the land dried up from last night's rain storm, Inside the Hopps home Bonnie was up and cooking breakfast, Stu went out to the farm and was setting of their carrot farm.

Judy's 275 brothers and sisters were just waking up, the second oldest went outside with the two youngest to help their father. Stu was having a hard time lifting the crates of blueberries, Nick saw Mr. Hopps was having a hard time with the heavy crates he placed his shades on and grabbed the crate before Mr. Hopps dropped it. Stu looked  
"Thank you Mr. wilde " Nick smiled a bit  
"call me Nick Dad if you don't mind me calling you dad that is " Stu smiled back  
"That's fine and I appreciate you watching over my daughter and I'm very sorry from yesterday morning " Nick chuckled after he placed the crates on the stand  
"Its ok no worries ,I will never hurt your daughter sir "

Stu smiled once more  
'I Know you won't It's just so hard to let her go "

Nick placed his paw on mr Hopps shoulder  
"we will be staying here for another week since I'm still recovering "Stu looked and shook Nick's Paw  
"I'm glad you guys came to visit. Is Judy still upset with me do you know?"

Nick looked at him  
"go talk to her I'll watch the carrot farm for you "Stu went inside and went upstairs to Judy's room he took a deep breath and knocked

"Jude the dude opens up, please "

Judy heard her dad's voice and saw Nick wasn't asleep by her she opened the door  
"yes, dad?" Stu hugged her  
'I'm sorry with the way I acted yesterday Nick seems like a great guy I'm glad you are happy when you're with him "

Judy smiled and hugged her dad back.  
"Thank you, dad, for understanding, where is Nick?" Stu looked at her  
"He is outside watching the carrot farm for me go ahead honey I'm going to clean up "

Judy smiled and kissed her dad's cheek and went outside.

Nick was leaning against the carrot stand with his shades on.

Judy giggled and decided to play a game she hid behind the carrot stand thinking Nick wasn't paying attention when she was about to come out he wasn't there she looked around

"where he go? "Nick was behind her he sliyed smiled and grabbed her from behind, she screamed  
Nick laughed.  
"Nice try my Dumb bunny "he laughed

Judy blushed  
"my sly fox "Nick laughed smirking  
"oh well, it seems your more happier now "

Judy smiled  
" yes I am "she stretched and looked at the sky and started to work,

Nick was just relaxing.

"I hope your bunny customers don't get scared of me "

Judy looked at nick.  
"Don't worry I'm sure they won't "customers walked up to the stand, they waved at nick.

Nick waved back, Judy rolled up carrots and handed it to the customers.

"you might meet Gideon grey today though "

Nick looked with one eyebrow up  
"who?" Judy responded back to him  
"another fox he is the one who gave me the scar on my face when I was 9 but he apologized.

Nick placed his arms on his side  
"oh really I would like to meet this Gideon grey "

Judy looked  
"Nick what are you going to do he apologized already "

Nick looked at her  
'Nothing carrots No worries I just want to meet him" he placed his shades back on and relaxed.

A pink van pulls up with Gideon grey's Bakery on it, He got out of his van he didn't see another fox he greeted Judy  
"hello Judy good morning you're here again is everything ok ?"

Judy looked  
" yes Everything is fine I'm just here with Nick for another week" Gideon looked puzzled  
"Nick who?" Nick got up and took off his shades and placed his hands in his pockets  
"the name is Nicholas Wilde so your Gideon grey carrots told me about you "

Gideon grey looked up at Nick who was taller than him.  
"carrots?"

Judy looked  
"That's my nickname Nick calls me, will you like anything Gideon " Nick and Gideon didn't like each other they stared down each other  
Judy face palmed she called her dad and mom outside ,

Stu and Bonnie ran outside and saw Nick and Gideon  
"um Jude what's going on "

Judy responded  
'It seems Gideon grey and Nick don't like each other because I told Nick what happened to me 15 years ago "

Nick narrowed his eyes Gideon Narrowed his eyes back.

Stu cut between Nick and Gideon  
"okay um Nick come on I want you to help Judy inside me and Bonnie have outside covered "

Judy grabbed Nick's Tie.  
"come on Nick let's go "Nick was pulled away and walked beside Judy into the house holding her waist

Gideon grey watched them go in and glared he handed Stu and Bonnie baked goods in a bag  
he waved bye and drove back to his bakery.

Stu and bonnie looked at each other  
"That was odd I thought foxes get along with other foxes "Bonnie shook her head  
" I have no idea what that was about "

(Inside)

Judy was organizing the living room; she saw nick sitting down she walked to him  
"what's wrong Nick? "

Nick looked at her  
"I don't know what gotten into me soon as I saw him I was just filled with anger Like I saw him before "Judy looked at him  
"what you mean he was born and raised here in a different burrow of bunny burrow is everything ok?" Nick looked at her and smiled  
"Don't worry carrots it's probably nothing let's get this done "he got up and helped Judy move the plants in the corners. he wiped the sweat from his forehead. A few hours later it was 6 pm at night they were finished. Bonnie and Stu walked in with Judy's 275 brothers and sisters. Stu looked around  
"wow great job you two "

Nick stretched  
"Thank you dad "he held his stomach he was still in a bit of pain.  
"I'm going to rest for a bit alright let me know when dinner is ready "he walked upstairs to Judy's room and laid on her bed falling asleep.

Judy looked at Nick and was worried.

Bonnie and Stu looked at their daughter,

Bonnie sat beside Judy on the couch  
"bun bun is nick alright what happened?"

Judy looked at her mother .  
"He protected me and the cubs on a case he was clawed on his stomach, The doctor said it's a minor injury it should be healed in two weeks which the two weeks are almost up now "

Bonnie and Stu hugged their daughter.  
" we will help take care of him bun bun don't worry "

Judy smiled at them  
"thank you mom and dad " she hugged them back again .

( upstairs )

Nick was asleep on his side still , dreaming his phone was going off it was his mother but it went straight to voicemail .

(a few hours passed)

Judy walked upstairs to her room and opened the door , she tapped Nick  
"wake up dinner is ready " Nick opened his eyes he stretched  
"okay carrots , and I know that face I'm fine don't worry I was just tired . " he pulled her in for a hug .

Judy hugged him back smiling .  
"You sure ?"

Nick chuckled  
"you worry too much carrots " he got up out of bed and walked downstairs with Judy and sat down next to her , Stu handed him Blueberries and fries ,Nick smiled and began eating  
"I love your families Blueberries " Judy giggles she started to eat her carrot bread with carrot soup. "

( in ZooTopia)

The arctic wolf has escaped jail and is on the run again , he quickly disappeared into the night , Chief bogo was closing up when the alarm went off.  
"I want the police surrounded find him and track him down " the Police officers called for backup and put the Jail cells on lock down until they find the artic boss .

( Back in Bunny burrow at night)

Nick looked at the calendar in Judy's room

"wow we are back to work tomorrow " Judy was checking his wound it was now a scar . Nick saw his phone beeping he looked and saw he missed a call from his mom

He dialed his voicemail .

'dear it's me mom I'm just wondering how is it going with Judy's parents please call me when you get the chance love mom ' Nick dialed his mom's number  
'yes mom I'm doing well mr Hopps and I started off bad but we are closer now and we will be back in Zootopia tomorrow , yes mom I know I love you too goodnight ' Judy put her pajamas on and laid in bed , Nick hung up his phone placed it on Judy's dresser he cuddled with Judy .

he held her after he finished packing his bag up and fell asleep .

To be continued . 


	4. Chapter 4

Zootopia city of Harmony and togetherness

Ch.4

"Back in The Field "

The Next day Judy and Nick was leaving the hopps home, Judy hugged her parent's goodbye.

Nick smiled and shook Mr. hopps hand goodbye, Bonnie hugged Nick goodbye

"Take care you two come visit again "Judy 275 sisters and brothers hugged Judy and Nick goodbye  
"will miss you "Nick chuckled he patted the youngest head  
"we will be back don't worry "

Judy smiled and went on the train with Nick and waved bye.

Nick sat down drinking his coffee.

Judy went on the top looking out the window as the train chugged off Nick lifted one eyebrow looking at her he closed his eyes, Judy sat down next to nick she fell asleep an hour after.

Nick stretched and looked to his side saying to himself

'good sleep carrots 'he was texting Finnick he yawned when they arrived at the zootopia station.

Judy woke up herself and walked out of the train with Nick and took in the fresh smell of the city  
"glad to be back home "

Nick stretched and yawned once more.  
" Yea Do we have to go back to work today?"

Judy looked at him  
"Yes we do Nick we are The ZPD come let's get home and then put our uniforms on "

Nick scoffed  
"Chief buffalo butt is going to make us work overtime "Judy rolled her eyes  
"Oh quit complaining already "they walked down the street and arrived at the apartment.

Nick threw his bag down  
"I'm tired carrots "

Judy pulled him off the bed

"Come on Nick your always tired today will go by fast don't worry "

Nick sighed  
"Fine "he got up and put his uniform on waiting for Judy with his paws in his pockets.

Judy cleaned her badge after she got her uniform on and walked out the door with nick they walked down the city streets noticing something different around here; they looked at each other

They rushed to the police station and walked in, Clawhouser greeted them  
"Welcome back you two chief bogo will be happy to see you two back the arctic wolf boss escaped we have the Jail cells on lockdown until he is brought back to custody" from the left side upstairs Chief bogo screamed .  
"HOPPS, WILDE! "

Nick and Judy went upstairs and walked into the chief's office.

Chief bogo was sitting at his desk.  
"you two are on a case this time with the entire police crew The arctic wolf boss Mr. Fang has escaped the prison last night and I have certain parts of the city on lockdown, Tundra town especially so you two must find him dismissed "

Nick and Judy saluted their chief,

Nick smiled  
'II Chief Buffalo Butt "Chief bogo looked  
"what you say! wilde!? "

Nick chuckled and walked out of the office with Officer Hopps. They walked out the station and got in the car, patrolling the city keeping their eyes out, nick was eating a pawscicle when the radio was heard  
'officer mchorn to Officer Hopps and Officer wilde we are in Tundra town we have a 133 mr Fang spotted in tundra town warehouse, call back up we are going in Officer Mchorn out '

Judy stepped on the gas as they speeded towards the Tundra town warehouse.

Nick used the radio  
'officer wilde to chief bogo we have a 133 in Tundra town at the warehouse Mr fang spotted we are going in officer wilde out 'he hit the siren and they arrived crouching down staying on alert the sirens wailing as they arrived.

Judy went into the building,

Nick yelled out  
"CARROTS! "he ran after her into the building , Mr fang had his henchman with him they held guns up .  
"One step we shoot "

Nick grabbed Judy .  
"what's wrong with you !? wait for back up I won't let anything happened to you "! Judy came out when Chief bogo and the Rest of the ZPD held up their guns.  
"put your paws up! "Mr fang tried to escape.

Nick let his leg out tripping mr fang he fell to the ground .

Judy handcuffed him  
"you're under Arrest Mr. Fang "

Mr fang whimpered and growled, officer Fangmeyer, Officer Mchorn, and Officer Wolford handcuffed Mr fang's henchman.

Chief bogo pulled him up not saying a word putting mr fan in the back seat of his police car with his henchman.

Nick and Judy picked up the guns wearing their gloves removing the bullets and putting the guns in plastic bags while placing them in cases they handed them over to their police crew.

Nick and Judy left back to the station, they parked the car and walked inside the station with the rest of the ZPD.

Nick yawned  
"are we done for the night?"

Judy sighed  
"We need to wait for Chief bogo to dismiss us you know that "

Officer clawhouser was placing the files in order.

Chief bogo walked in with Mr fang handcuffed and brought him to the steel jail cell.

he called in his officers in the pen .

Nick and Judy walked in and sat in their seat,

Chief bogo was reading te recent documents, then he dismissed them.

Nick and Judy left the station they caught the bus and headed back to the apartment.

They arrived 1 hour later.

Judy unlocked the door and walked in she placed her stuff on the desk, Nick took off his uniform and put his pajamas on.

his stomach started growling he got up and took the blueberries out of the refrigerator and ate them. Judy had her head on the desk she was asleep already.

Nick smiled as she slept he picked her up carefully and laid her in her bed, he sat at the desk after and was going through his phone, he wasn't tired now he was about to get up when his foot hit a book, he picked it up, it said Hopps memories he opened it up and saw pictures of Judy and her family when she was younger , he continued turning the pages when he stopped at a page with her at the fair defending her friends from Gideon grey , he continued looking through it ,when he saw a few pages had no pictures afterwards except for one picture was there of her older he turned the page , it was her and him when he became a police officer it said my partner Nick wilde , he looked at Judy asleep on the bed smiling, he closed the photo album he looked at the time it was 11:30 pm at night he laid in the bed with her closing his eyes .


	5. Chapter 5

Zootopia city of harmony and togetherness

Ch.5

" The Country Fox Vs The City Fox "

It was a week after Nick and Judy returned home from bunny burrows The city was back on schedule after that lock down ,inside the apartment, Judy was on muzzletime with her parents , Bonnie and Stu asked how Nick has been and how she been .

Judy smiled

'we have been great when we returned home last week we had to catch a predator escape his name was Mr fang but we caught him again and he is behind bars longer now other than that that's really it '

Bonnie smiled  
'That's great to hear bun bun , where is nick anyways ' Judy laughed

'it's our day off so he is out with Finnick doing his spare time job , how's every back at home ? '

Stu spoke  
"It's how it always is peacefully quiet , busy at the carrot farm they are removing the Midnicampum holicithias, but we get to keep only one row and they are in a fence now that is surround by electricity , they banned the seed buds everywhere now , only use of doctors now since that whole thing from months ago '

Judy nodded her head .  
'I see well those are dangerous I never knew a plant can do that it's thanks to you mom and Gideon for telling me about those plants and cracking that case I owe you guys I love you, mom and dad '

Stu and bonnie smiled .

'We love you too; take care talk to you soon and go on and make the world a better place we are really proud of you because you came so far ' they hung up .

Judy texted nick to see what he is doing now , and how his day is going she sent it .

( In the city )

Nick was selling pawscicles in Sahara square with Finnick , the van Finnick drives were it was parked on the side in an alley .

When a pink van pulled up at a bakery in Sahara square , Nick lifted his brow up and collected the money and recognized the van . he decided to shrug it off and continue on with his and Finnick's hustle business when Gideon grey approached Nick  
"well well I thought you were Judy's partner instead of a lowlife hustler " Finnick looked at nick and then at the fox similar to him speaking in deep voice

"what's this all about Nick who is this guy?"

Nick spoke in an annoyed voice .  
"He is Judy's old bully from when she was in school , I met him when I was in bunny burrows with Judy for 2 weeks since I was injured ,I confronted him and he tried to be all big and bad it didn't go well and now he is here and he has no idea what I'm capable of " he looked back at Gideon .  
"why are you here trying to start problems because I will give you problems and I am Judy's partner we are off today you got a problem with it?" he had his arms crossed with an not amused expression on his face .

Gideon chuckled  
"aww whats a matter the city fox afraid of a country fox "approaching him

Nick glared  
"get out of my face or I'll tear it off I'm still a cop so you better watch yourself , you think you're all big and bad because you took down a little bunny in your youth years , oh wait she kicked you in the face when you thought she was scared of you , so much for a country fox "

Gideon let his claws out, growling .  
Nick scoffed .

"what you going to do try to give me a scar try your best shot I'm highly trained and I'm a lot smarter than you "

Gideon grey waved his paw trying to claw nick.

Nick grabbed his paw  
"don't make me hurt you Gideon this is my city so you better get done with your delivery and leave because when I do return to bunny burrows with carrots you're going to regret it "; he glared .  
Gideon grey pulled his paw away from nick, finished his delivery and drove back home .  
Finnick looked at nick .  
"What is his problem ? "

Nick shrugged  
"I don't know what his problem is when we met we hated each other after I confronted him " they walked to Finnick's van with his paws in his pockets , Finnick jumped to the door to his seat .

Nick got in the passenger seat , he picked up his phone and saw 3 unread messages from Judy .  
'How is your day going nick, 2nd message 'is everything ok ?' 3rd message  
'why aren't you answering are you ok nick' .

Nick chuckled he texted her back  
'worried huh carrots I'm fine I'm on my way home '

( at the apartment )

Judy grabbed her phone and read the text message she sighed in relief then texted him back

'are you surprised ? you weren't answering I thought something happened to you '

Nick read the message chuckling

'oh carrots '

Finnick drove nick to the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment where him and Judy lives .

Nick split the money they made today with him while eating a pawscicle .

"Good job big guy see you around " he unlocked the door when Oryx and kudu walked passed him.  
"You could have hurt that fox earlier what happened why he start with you ?"

Nick scoffed .  
"I don't want to talk about it, she is home night " he walked in closing the door.

Judy was asleep with her head on the desk with his messages opened on her phone .

Nick looked at her smiling he picked her up and placed her in bed he sat at the table , he sighed thinking .

Judy heard him sigh, she sat up  
"Nick, are you going to sleep ? what's wrong?"

Nick looked at her .  
"I'm fine carrots just a long day that's all " The gazelles spoke from the other side of the wall  
" tell her fox ! , don't hide it from her "

Nick spoke back  
"you two are way too nosey go to sleep "

Judy looked and listened  
"tell me what ? , what happened today nick?"

Nick sighed  
'Gideon was making a delivery in Sahara square today at a bakery , he started with me and tried to go after me but I warned him before he can I even stopped his paw he was trying to start a problem , your neighbors obviously were there and saw it they have big mouths ".  
Judy placed her paw on his shoulder.  
"why didn't you want to tell me ? you thought I'll get upset or do something ?"

Nick sighed  
"I just don't want you to worry carrots I took care of it , but he seriously needs to watch himself before I do severely hurt him , I was on the streets alone since I was 12 I still keep in touch with my mom but I barely see her, he sighed  
Judy looked at him  
"Nick I'm glad you told me " she hugged him Nick smiled and hugged her back he chuckled  
"so you just stay home all day ,I'm surprised you didn't come see me earlier and get a pawscicle "

Judy chuckled nervously

"Sorry about that I was muzzletiming my parents today and I lost track of time "

Nick chuckled  
"you are so cute "

Judy giggled  
"don't call me cute "

Nick laughed  
" what you going to do about it if I don't " he slyed smiled .

The neighbors Oryx and Kudu from next door behind the wall  
"kiss already and go to sleep!" Nick gotten up and went out the door and knocked on the door where the Gazelles lives

Kudu answered the door  
"what is it?" Nick glared  
'It will be nice if you two stop with that go to sleep already night . he went back to the apartment and sat back down .  
Judy looked at nick  
"are you going to sleep tonight? "

Nick looked at her  
"Go to sleep carrots ok I'll go to sleep soon so please sleep "

Judy sighed  
"if you say so nick goodnight " she laid in the bed and fell asleep worrying about nick.

Nick looked at her he was drinking his soda while she slept .

( Back in bunny burrows where Gideon lives )

Gideon was up still mad from earlier with the confrontation with Nick wilde , his dad looked at him  
"go to sleep Gid we have to get up early goodnight son" he turned his son's light off and went to sleep .

Gideon sighed and fell asleep .

( back in the city )

Nick went to the bed and slept beside Judy they slept through the night until a new day .


	6. Chapter 6

Zootopia the city of Harmony and Togetherness

Ch.6

"Zootropolis festival"

It was 5:30 in the morning in Zootopia, Judy woke up quick she got a call on her phone,

Nick heard the ringer, he lifted his eyes brows.  
"who is calling at this time it's 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday we are off duty until Monday "Judy answered the phone .

'Officer hopps here 'chief bogo was on the other end

'officer hopps ad wilde you two are on duty with fang Meyer, grazzolie and Delgado today because last year's festival was chaos and I better not hear wilde complaining that's an order, put wilde on the phone! ' Judy handed the phone to Nick .  
"answer it nick it's our boss " Nick was arguing with Judy it's Saturday ,I'm not answering "

Judy put the phone by his ear

Nick scoffed  
"sly bunny " he was speaking on the phone  
'officer wilde here what is it?' he pulled the phone away from his ear as Chief bogo yelled into the phone .  
'WILDE! You're on duty with hopps it's her first year here and you're going to help her out with it you're her partner remember that '! I expect you two down here in 20 mins dismissed 'he hung up

Nick laid on the bed.  
"seriously why!?"

Judy looked at Nick .  
"What's the matter nick? are you upset because You need to help me out? "she put her ears down.

Nick sat up and sighed he saw she was upset he got up and walked to her after he put his uniform on .

"No carrots please don't think that It's our day off and we need to work we can't even enjoy the festival we have to be on duty ' he hugged her,

Judy hugged him back  
"let's try to make it the best today even if we are on duty "

Nick smiled  
"ok Carrots lets go before we get in trouble by chief buffalo butt " Judy smiled they both walked out of the apartment caught the bus they arrived at the station and headed to the princent , they punched in for work and headed out to to the festival .

Judy's eyes widened  
"whoa amazing , her eyes sparkled in the sunlight she pulled Nick's tie and headed to the stand to get breakfast .

Nick saw Finnick , he walked to him .

"hey, Finnick you're working at the festival? "

Finnick took his shades off.

"yea , I see you got stuck on duty today where is your partner ? ,

Nick spoke.

"she is r-I," then he paused  
"where she go?"

Finnick looked at him  
"I just saw her where she go ?"

Nick waved bye to Finnick .  
'officer wilde to officer delgato keep an eye out for hopps I can't find her ,

officer wilde out ' he ran around searching for Judy panicking almost when he stopped at the carrot stand and saw her , he sighed in relief .

Judy looked  
'I'm sorry Nick I ended up going the wrong way "

Nick looked at her  
"Please just stay by me , you had me worried "

'officer wilde to officer delgato officer hopps found , officer wilde out ' he put his radio in his back pocket .

"come on let's go " Judy stayed close by nick they were patrolling the festival ,

Gideon grey was at a bakery stand. When nick saw Gideon he glared walking passed him with Judy showing his badge .

Judy didn't see him she kept patrolling wth her partner Nick .

Gideon growled to himself. As he continued at his bakery stand .

Chief bogo was standing in the front entrance of the festival when he noticed strange activity heading towards the Ferris wheel he grabbed his radio

'chief bogo to officer wilde and hopps activity heading towards your way stay alert bogo out' Nick spoke back

'10-4 ' he placed it back in his pocket then nodded and looked at Judy .  
"lets move hopps "

Judy nodded and followed Nick towards the direction they stayed on high alert . A zebra with a prairie dog in ski masks was robbing the stands .

Judy called to the radio .  
'officer hopps here we have a 10-31 heading towards the entrance we are on their tails send back up now officer hopps out '

Nick and Judy ran after them they split up .

Nick jumped over Gideon's van and headed towards the direction , Judy was in the other direction jumping over Mc horns cop car .'officer mc horn to chief hopps is on his tail we are in jurisdiction ' officer wilde to chief bogo hopps and I are closing in on them send backup officer wilde out .'

Nick jumped over the bush and knocked the first robber down holding him down , Judy took down the second robber lifting them up with their paws and hooves handcuffed .

Nick took off the ski masks and recognized them he chuckled .

The prairie dog and the zebra looked at him they couldn't believe their eyes .

"Nick?" the prairie dog said .

Nick glared .  
"That's officer wilde to you two , well well 15years later , so much for junior ranger scouts.

Officers mchorn , Grozzolie and Delgato arrived .

Chief bogo arrived as well .  
"good job Hopps and wilde go back to patrolling " he took the two criminals and put them in the back seats and drove towards the station.

Judy looked at nick  
"are you ok " Nick smiled at her  
"I didn't think I'll ever run into them again , it felt good to call myself an officer come on let's go "

Judy smiled and walked back to patrolling the festival with Nick .

Finnick was yawning and finished selling the pawscicles , he waved goodnight to Nick and Judy and headed home .

Gideon was packing up his van ,Judy saw him and looked at nick she decided to stay by Nick and stay patrolling the festival .

Nick yawned and sat down drinking coffee" Judy was on high alert as the festival continued .  
Nick looked at Judy he gotten up  
"carrots what's wrong ?" Judy looked at him  
"It's nothing just thinking is all " Nick looked at her and scoffed and chuckled .  
"your always thinking "

Judy punched his shoulder playfully .

Nick smiled , they continued patrolling the festival at the clock chimed it was midnight now ,Gazelle's stage lit up and the concert began .

Nick had his paws in his pants pockets bobbing his head to the music .

Judy was dancing to it with a big smiled ; Nick slyed smiled at her chuckling .

Judy nudged him  
Nick shook his head dancing with one eyebrow up , looking at her .

A few hours later the concert ended  
Nick and Judy yawned they walked to chief bogo.  
Chief bogo dismissed them .  
"goodnight hopps and wilde see you tomorrow afternoon "

Nick and Judy yawned and stretched they headed to the bus station they got on as they headed to pangolin arms .

Nick was keeping his eyes open so they don't miss the station , Judy was asleep standing with her head against his side . They arrived there 25 mins later , he picked her up and opened the door he laid her on the bed ,and he laid on the bed next to her he was too tired to change so they both were asleep in the bed with their Police uniforms still on they slept through the night .


	7. Chapter 7

Zootopia The City of Harmony and Togetherness

Ch. 7  
" Bad Foxes in town"

It was a new day in the city the streets were busy, then all a sudden two red-orange female foxes ran from a store carrying bags, they slipped and hid behind an alley.

Nick and Judy were on duty in the police car patrolling the city.

When the radio went off .

'officer Delgado to officer wilde and Officer Hopps we have code 3 get here now! '

Nick looked and nodded he put his shades on he hit the siren and they speeded towards the direction. The two female foxes ran faster as they were surrounded ,Nick and Judy came out of the car.  
Nick held the gun to them .  
"put your paws up" the one in blue put her paws up The one in red snarled and glared  
"make me! "

Nick glared  
"don't make me shoot! "  
Judy spoke.  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you say will hold against you, put your paws up now "  
the one in red glared she put her paws up  
"you got lucky "

Nick puts his gun away.  
and handcuffs the one in red, Judy handcuffs the one in blue they put them in the back of the car.  
'Officer Delgado to chief Bogo Officer Hopps and Officer wilde on the way 10-4 '.

Officer Delgado left with officer Mchorn and continued patrolling Savannah Central.  
Judy drove towards the station the light turned red she stopped then looked at her partner nick  
"are you ok?"

Nick looked at her  
"I'm fine carrots don't worry " the light turned green she put the car in gear and arrived at the station parking . Nick got out of the passenger seat and grabbed the one in red  
taking her in , The one in blue came out of the car with officer hopps and walked in , Benjamin Clawhauser was finishing his donuts and looked  
"good evening Officer wilde and Officer Hopps " Nick looked  
"chowing down on those donuts again?"

Benjamine looked  
"yes they are good would you like any?"

Nick looked  
"No, I'm good "The one in red stayed silent her claws came out she clawed nick's wrist .

Nick held his wrist Screaming in some pain.  
"we got a runner, he ran after her showing his teeth.  
"Don't move carrots! alert chief bogo!" the other police officers were surrounding the station of princent 1 .

The one in red was running through the station , Nick was on her Trail he took a short cut behind the wall and blocked her .  
"we are going to do this the easy way or hard way , I'm not someone who likes confrontation but your pushing it either you accept the fact you're going to jail for assault on an officer or I'll take you down myself! "The one in red snarled and glared .

Nick glared  
"One predator to another you will regret this just because I don't look intimating but I am capable of so much , and I will do anything to keep this city safe since now I'm an officer."

She glared .  
'Take your best shot officer wilde!"

Nick let his claws out growling.  
she went after him , Nick blocked and grabbed her and placed her paws behind her back handcuffing her .  
"Did I mention your under arrest !" Chief bogo came in immediately and picked her off the ground .

She glared and snarled .

Judy ran to Nick's aid  
she bandaged his wrist ,Nick scoffed  
"Ow carrots "

Judy sighed  
"calm down Nick " she finished bandaging his wrist  
"I thought you were really going to go after her "

Nick scoffed  
"She is lucky I didn't let's go "

Chief bogo looked  
"dismissed " he took the one in red to the jail cell the same Jail cell as the one in blue .

Lionheart looked for a mere second then looked back down reading a magazine .

Bellweather was babbling to herself ; the one in red snarled and stayed silent.

Nick and Judy went on the bus and headed to the pangolin arms apartments .

Judy sighed and was thinking .

Nick lifted an eyebrow  
'what's wrong carrots ?"

Judy looked up at him  
"nothing " the bus stopped , Nick and Judy got off the bus and unlocked the door .

he closed the door behind him and locked it  
he scoffed and put coffee on , he sat on the bed suddenly Judy's phone went off she answered the muzzle time .  
'Hey mom and dad ' her parents smiled  
'there she is how has your guys week been?' Nick got up and stood behind her  
'hello Mom and dad ' he smiled , Stu and Bonnie smiled

'hi, Nick how has your guys week been?'

Judy smiled and spoke

'it's been fine nick got hurt today from a female fox trouble maker '

Stu looked  
'you have the fox taser for a reason '

Judy sighed and rolled her eyes  
'dad I don't need the fox taser my partner is a fox what if I shock him by accident so no fox taser '

Nick chuckled

'I handled it, sir, I'm fine how is everything at the burrows ' .

Bonnie spoke  
'it's well peaceful and quiet as always .

Judy spoke  
'we need to go mom and dad talk to later '

Stu and Bonnie spoke  
'ok, Bun Bun love you and bye Nick ' they hung up Nick looked at her.  
"You ok Carrots?"

Judy looked at him,

Nick crossed his arms lifting his eyebrow  
"Carrots tell me what's wrong ?"

Judy sighed  
"it's nothing Nick I'm just tired , I'm going to rest for a bit" she got up and laid in the bed .  
Nick looked at her  
" carrots something is bothering you "

Judy sighed and sat up  
"Ok You got me Nick chuckled

"I always do so start talking "  
Judy looked at him and took a deep breath

I'm just worried that girl hurt you and if she escapes it might get worst I don't want anything to happen to you Nick " she put her ears down .

Nick sat beside her and placed his paw on her shoulder.  
" Look at me "

Judy looked at him .  
" carrots I can handle myself she got the best of me but I got her in jail so why are you afraid ? You can trust me and you know I can handle myself and My job is to protect you "

Judy smiled up at him and put her ears up she hugged him .

Nick smiled and hugged her back.  
"no more droopy ears you dumb bunny "

Judy giggles and smiles

"slick nick "

Nick slyed smiled  
"heh you know it my dumb bunny " he held her close as they rested in bed through the day until it's time for the night shift .

(At Princent 1 )

Chief bogo was in his office playing on the Gazelle app when his door was opened , he put his phone down quick .  
Benjamine clawhauser threw open the door and loud talked to The chief .

"sir! Rixie has escaped , and Roxie is hurt in the cell ",wait is that the gazelle app?

Chief bogo spoke  
"NO! put the station on lockdown now I'll call wilde and hopps move it ! " he dialed Wilde's phone .

( at the apartment)  
Nick groaned and grunted when he heard his phone , he looked at the time it was five pm at night he got out of bed quietly so he won't disturb Judy he answered his phone  
'Wilde at your service ' he pulled the phone from his ear than spoke

'Wait what!? How she escape?! we are on our way! , he hung up .

"carrots wake up! Rixie escaped ! "

Judy sprung up and rushed and put her uniform on,

Nick grabbed her and ran towards the station since there was no time to catch the bus . Judy held on to Nick yelling  
"NICK SLOW DOWN! " they arrived at the station and he put Judy down  
"sorry carrots " he turned to the chief  
"where she go ?"

Chief bogo spoke  
"she is somewhere around here I have the station on lockdown , so she can't hide that well "  
Nick looked at the chief  
'I'll find her since I know how to beat her , Carrots wait for my signal " he went around the station looking for her .

Judy was worried she stood put as her partner said .

Nick was going walking around the station alone , he was on high alert.

He looked around and used his senses .he rolled as she came down he faced her  
"too slow I hate fighting but since I'm a cop it's my job to take you down "

Rixie glared and let her claws out and growled ,Nick put his shades in his pockets as he growled  
he blocked her claws he flipped her on her back . he was holding her down and placed a muzzle on her face ignoring his fear of muzzles .

'he called to the radio officer wilde to officer hopps come now '

Judy went towards where Nick was she was relieved he was ok  
she handcuffed Rixie .

Nick grabbed her and took her back to the cell  
"you escape again You will regret it !" he slammed the cell bars after he put her in there .he slanted his eyes in anger  
"keep your mouth shut Smellweather! " he slammed the door

Judy ran after him calling to him  
"NICK! Wait !"

Nick sighed deeply and paused in his tracks he took a deep breath and turned to Judy

"Yes, Carrots? "  
Judy looked at him  
"do you want to be alone? "

Nick looked at her  
"yes Carrots I'll be back home later and no droopy ears understood?"  
Judy looked at him and nodded  
"yes Nick text me when on your way home please and be careful "  
Nick scoffed then chuckled .  
"Oh Carrots see you at home , I'll be careful " he walked out the door with his paws in his Dark blue pants .  
Benjamine looked from his desk and looked at Judy  
"Officer Hopps you ok?" Judy looked at him  
"I'm fine I'll be in the office "

she walked into her's and Nick's office she sat down doing the case files thinking about Nick .

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Zootopia The City of harmony and togetherness

Ch. 8

"case in Debrooke county part 1 "

Judy was starting to worry about Nick because she hasn't heard from him, when all a sudden her phone went off, it was nick, she answered  
'oh my goodness Nick where have you been why haven't you called me or even came to my place '

Nick was on the other end  
'open the door carrots 'she looked and opened her door.

Nick was smiling he chuckled.  
"so emotional carrots I just had to take care of something I'm back now don't worry come on get in here"

Judy hugged him  
"dumb fox "

Nick wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
"so what did I miss while I was gone?"

Judy spoke

"the ZPD has been quiet no cases or anything "then his phone goes off Nick answers  
'Nick wilde here 'he is listening in shock

'wait what we have a case where!?, but that's another county ok alright sir we are on it ' he hangs up  
"I get back and we have a case in debrooke county do you know how far that is?"

Judy looked at him  
"why what's going on?"

Nick scoffed .

"something about vandalisms going on it hit here in zootopia the middle of the city but officers Grizzoli and Fangmeyer have that case we have traveling to do so let's go "Judy got her uniform on,

Nick put his on, he put his shades on grabbing their overnight bags and went towards Princent 1 station and got in the police cruiser, Judy put the car in gear and they were off as they went passed Rainforest district, they passed under fichus underpass, south cannon out of town they were driving the streets, Nick was on his phone texting Finnick. Judy was tired but she kept her eyes on the road , she dosed off for a few minutes, Nick grabbed the wheel "CARROTS! Pull over I'll drive "

Judy looked at him with her ears down she pulled over

"I'm sorry N-ick "she looked down.

Nick smiled at her  
"oh carrots don't need to be upset I'm not mad you just gave me a scare " he gets out of the passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat, Judy sat in the passenger seat .

Nick put the car in gear and drove back on the highway , passing Cliffside and continued driving . a few minutes passed ,Judy was asleep in the passenger seat ,he stopped at the red light he took a blanket out and placed it on her he kissed her forehead whispering  
'goodnight Carrots ' he smiled then the light changed to green he continued driving as the moon lit up the night .

(Back in zootopia )

Fangmeyer and Grozzolie were still investigating the shops that were Vandalized

(Nick and Judy )

They have arrived in debrooke county it was five am in the morning when the sign shown up , Judy was still aleep ,Nick smiled when he looked from the corner of his eye, he parked infront of the hotel , he tapped Judy  
"carrots wake up we are here " Judy yawned as she opened her eyes  
"that was a long drive " Nick smiled and grabbed the night bags , he waited for fro Judy .  
Judy got out of the cruiser and walked in the hotel with him.

Nick yawned and checked in Judy tried getting the keys , Nick chuckled teasing her  
'you want the keys carrots , is that what this is " Judy tried jumping to get them while he was walking to their room laughing he unlocks the door  
"your too short carrots " Judy blushed and scoffed  
"well then ,I'm a rabbit " Nick shook his head chuckling  
"so sensitive you bunnies " he placed the bags on the floor and laid on his back he yawned .

Judy looked  
"tired there officer wilde" Nick was asleep snoring , Judy giggled quietly taking a video of him asleep .  
Nick was asleep snoring . she stretched and sat on the bed reading a book* Nick opened one eye sly smiling he got up quietly and grabbed her by the waist tickling her  
"give me the video or else " he continued tickling her ,  
"give the video carrots " Judy continued laughing  
"n-no you need to get it from me "

Nick slyed smiled  
"you don't want to test me carrots "

Judy laughed  
"I'm so scared " N

ick gotten up  
"you better be" he runs after her laughing ,Judy ran down the hall ,

Nick laughed picking up his speed  
"I'm getting closer carrots " he tackled her pinning her  
"gotcha carrots " Judy looked up at him blushing  
"okay fine you win" he chuckles  
"I always do " he gets up helps her up ,Judy gets up with his help .  
Nick smiled  
"come on let's get to that shop " Judy walked beside him they locked their room and headed downstairs , and went into the car .Judy got in the driver's seat now that she was nice and rested ,Nick got into the passenger seat ,Judy drove towards the shop . they arrived there twenty minutes later ,the streets were empty , the shop's windows broken, and the shops a mess , they get out of the car and walked in the first one county shop was the name of it , the owner was a muskrat talking  
"hello officers thank you for coming " Nick and Judy looked around  
"what happened here and was anything stolen?" The muskrat mr Hines spoke  
"no but it looks like they were searching for something " Judy was writing down what mr Hines was saying , Nick placed the caution tape around the crime scene , he was looking for clues after he put his gloves on , there was a pawprint and a piece of clothing.  
"hopps look what I found" Judy went under the tape and walked by his side putting her gloves on they picked up the piece of clothing and placed it in a bag , Nick took a picture of the paw print and sent it to the lab in zootopia . he was looking through the case files , chief bogo pulls up  
"any luck here officer hopps and wilde?" Judy salutes their chief  
"we found evidence , but not yet sir "  
Nick looked  
"No sir not yet we sent a paw print and the evidence to the lab " they continued looking around  
Chief bogo handed them three new files .  
"maybe these will help report immediately as soon as you solve it or have leads " he leaves in his police cruiser . Nick looked at the files when he stepped in some goo  
"gross what is this "? Judy chuckled a bit and looked at it  
"I'm not sure " nick sat down wiping his bottom of his foot . Judy put her gloves on putting it in a vile and closed it .  
"can you tell us anything else about what happened before your shop was vandalized ?" Mr. Hines kept talking.  
"no, except there was a pack of wolfs here the night before they were arguing with me "

Nick listened with his paws in his pockets  
"what else happened ?" Mr. Hines looked at them  
"all I remember it all went back afterwards and I woke up the next day the shop was in great condition but then that night it was vandalized after I closed it up for the night "

Nick looks in the goo and sees the same paw print , his phone goes off  
'officer wilde here ' the scientist spoke  
'there are three matches of the paw print , a wolf named mr Hersey , a wolf named Jacob and a female Wolf named Tyra '

Nick spoke

'ok thank you ' he hangs up  
"Time to go talk to the three suspects officer hopps " they leave in the police cruiser towards a building .

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Zootopia City of Harmony and Togetherness

Ch.9

"Case of Debrooke County Part 2 "

They arrived at the Building they first walk to The female wolf named Tyra, who was playing

poker game, Nick and Judy got out of the cruiser and knocked on the door .

"ZPD here we need some questions answered "

The female wolf heard the knock and opened the door as she blown a bubble with her gum

"who are you suppose to be ?" she said with an attitude .

Nick walked in a bit annoyed  
"she can't talk to us that way can she ?"

Judy sighed a bit and looked  
"we found paw prints that match you and your brother's paws we heard from someone around these parts "

Tyra sighed and spoke

"have a seat cops "

Nick and Judy sat down  
"start talking "

Tyra spoke  
"yes we were there but we had part of those vandalisms we share , we aren't like the wolf gang in these parts "

Judy listened carefully while Nick drank his coffee . Mr. Hersey and Jacob looked at them  
"they are a deadly gang one mammal knows who they are and knows how to deal with them but she is away right now for training "

"and who is this wolf gang you speak of?"

Tyra spoke  
"A dangerous gang that kills and goes after anyone who gets in their way like I said one mammal knows more about them but she is away for training she should be this week "

Nick spoke  
"who's this mammal you speak of "

Jacob spoke  
"her name is Slye Rixie R Slye she is a female fox who don't play games " Nick dropped his coffee  
"We know her "

Judy looked

"and away for training when did this happen ? "

Nick called to chief bogo  
"we have a lead sir we are returning back to Zootopia , this case is bigger than the Nighthowler case , wilde out ' they leave and head back to the hotel pack up and head back to Zootopia "  
( on training )  
Rixie was training different districts she while an agent fox was training himself .

A Rabbit was practicing shooting . ,Rixie rolled her eyes from the top of the tree annoyed when she was called down by the agent rabbit  
"GET DOWN HERE "

Rixie got up a bit angry and flipped off the tree with her arms crossed .

"What is it Rabbit ?" The Rabbit ignored her attitude  
"sweetheart don't be like that I was told by Captain Bogo to make sure you pass your training ,so time to change that attitude of yours misses slye " he smiled

Rixie walked away from him and grabbed a water bottle and drank her water when she missed a call from Nick she was wondering why he was calling her she shrugged and fell asleep she returns home this week .

(back to Nick and Judy )

Nick sighed as he left a text message for her and voice message they arrived back in Zootopia parking in front of ZPD. Judy stretched and walked in with Nick  
as they go through the files, Chief bogo was going over the case files of the wolf gang that Nick mentioned earlier.  
(back in Debrooke county)

The wolf gang was on the mark and doing illegal shipping, the wolf leader was White fur, heavy built in his mid-30's, sharp teeth, his gang members were all buff and working on the shipments.

(Back in Zootopia)

Nick and Judy were working extra hard on the case of Debrooke County, chief bogo fell asleep at his desk  
Nick was drinking coffee as Judy was asleep, he looked over at her kissed her forehead  
"sweet dreams carrots "he went back to working on the case file.

(back abroad)  
Rixie was over hearing a conversation about her Between Jack savage and Derek Wise,

she glared and snarled , as she shown herself arms crossed.  
"Got something to say about me you dumb rabbit say it to my face " she glared , Derek stepped out of the way .

Jack chuckled  
"what a clever fox you are, I don't waste my time with dumb foxes , I'm more gentlemen than that " Rixie glared.

"stupid pathetic rabbit "

Jack took out his gun and pointed it and shot it , Rixie dodged it tackling him  
"you better watch yourself you stupid rabbit! you think you can kill me think again I'm way more skilled then you ever will be!

jack laughed  
"what skills? he kicked her off him he stood up dusting his suit off , I've been working in the agency for 14 years so don't hand me that " Rixie glared and gotten up she went after him ,

Jack was quick and cut her arm .  
Rixie held her arm glaring ,

Jack chuckled

"You can't beat a jack rabbit sweetheart " he walked away , Derek went to help her  
Rixie looked and gotten up .  
"Thanks, agent Wise "

she walked away and slammed her room door .

Derek sighed and went to his room,

jack went to sleep until the next day .

Rixie looked at her phone with missed text message from Nick , she read it as her eyes widened she packs up and leaves to the captain .

To be continued …


End file.
